Losing My Heir
by TheFutureIsAGeek
Summary: Belle had triplets. At two, they disappeared. Rated for child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything. I don't have a beta.**

Belle gave birth to triplets. They were called Ben, Brylee, and Blanchefleur. When they were two, something happened.

A bright green light enveloped Brylee and Blanchefleur, leaving Ben crying in the dirt. Belle rushed to help him but it was too late. His sisters were gone. There's nothing worse than being a tripletless triplet.

15 years later

"Ben. Be careful with this next batch of Isle kids. They won't be like us." Mal cautioned Ben as they waited for Dizzy, Honolei, Christopger, and Antoine. She offered up no more elaboration, leaving Ben wondering.

The limo pulled up. The glossy black door opened and a brown-red haired girl ran out. She had a paint-splattered, dirt-smudged, blood-red dress on with blue and white accessories. Following her closely were a girl with long curly locks of glossy black hair and a dark red outfit and a boy with red hair and a slight limp. Finishing their formation was a black-haired, brown-eyed boy. All four looked to be about twelve.

"Evie!" Screamed the paint-splattered girl, running in for a bear hug. "I got two witches and a real villain in the shop! Granny is starting to trust me!I brought your sketchbook and some accessories for you _and_ Mal! Eeee!" She was so excited that she almost forgot to introduce herself to Ben. Almost.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Dizzy. Are you Mal's Ben? Eee!" She grinned at Ben. He nodded shyly. "This is Honolei, daughter of Captain Hook." she gestured to the girl on her right."Antoine, son of Anastasia, AKA my cousin." Nodding at the boy on her left. "Lastly, that's Christopger." Ben moved to shake his hand, but the other three changed formation lightning fast with Dizzy in the front and Christopger well hidden. As though nothing had happened, Dizzy continued. "And I always thought that I was Evie's girl, and I am, but I earned leadership on the Isle and so did these three. I bet you thought it was going to be Shrimpy, right? But I earned it!" She hopped up and down, giggling. Honolei rolled her eyes and whispered something in the excited girl's ear.

Dizzy nodded at the first Core Four. Carlos and Evie walked toward Christopger. The boy in question grimaced but nodded at Dizzy. She raised an eyebrow and he grimaced again. A tentative nod set it all off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the songs, the plot, and my OCs.**

Jay ran toward Honolei, practically dragging her toward the tourney field. Mal and Evie each grabbed one of Dizzy's arms and murmured to her while taking her to their room. Carlos nodded at Antoine, who went straight to Ben and the kitchen.

Carlos knelt down next to Christopger. The younger boy's eyes stared straight ahead, watering but not quite daring to cry. Carlos looked respectfully at the ground as if mourning at a funeral. The two of them never touched, always a few inches apart. After a while, Christopger said something.

"A year and three months. Nothing except blood, bruises, and bones. For a year and three months. Honolei managed to get me water about four times and food twice." Carlos winced and looked away. Even his punishments weren't that bad. Christopger continued. "But I got seven new albums. I got to twenty albums altogether now. Do you have any more? Where can we produce them?"

Carlos smirked at that. He had kept his songs secret, waiting for his little adopted brother to get there. Though really, he was only two years older. He was fourteen and Chris was twelve. Three years younger than his other three 'gang' members, that's Carlos. And somehow Diz was 16! She looked 13, but she was older than Carlos.

"Yeah. I have seventeen. And Nyx Studios should be able to handle at least one of each of our albums right now. Wanna go?" Carlos studied Chris's face until he agreed.

Nyx Studios

Ciara Ashhero took them straight to the recording room. Carlos recorded a seven-song album called _Perfect Storm._ These were the songs on the album. Nothing More, Forget My Pride, A Bitter Game, Remember Yesterday, The Memories Hurt, Hours of Madness, and Broken Chance.

**Nothing More**

You whipping up the perfect storm.

You whip it up, the perfect storm.

We're whipping up the perfect storm.

Come on, Come on, whipping up the perfect storm.

Just trying just trying chaos, blood dripping on the sand.

And the heat.

Let the fire lick your brain.

It's the perfect storm.

Let it touch you, let it burn you, let it reduce you to nothing at all

And nothing more than ashes, nothing more than ash.

Nothing more than nothing and you're nothing more than ash.

You're nothing more, you're different, you're nothing more than fire.

Nothing more than ash and nothing more than hate and nothing more than nothing.

The perfect storm.

You're nothing more, you're nothing, nothing more than bruises.

You are nothing more than blood.

You are just a memory, of a bad mistake

Nothing more than nothing more than nothing more than nothing.

A memory of a bad mistake.

Nothing more than this hate.

You're nothing more than nothing that matters.

Nothing more than the perfect storm

Nothing that matters.

**Forget My Pride**

Cause just for a moment, forget what I said.

Forget my pride.

Just let me live, forget my pride, forget my pride.

Just remember, I'm a human too.

Just remember, I have feelings.

Forget my pride, forget what I told you.

Forget my pride, forget my pride, forget my pride…

Cause just for a moment, it's not about my dignity, dignity

Let me survive for a second longer

Survive this now us, now us…

Hate not love, it's not okay us, no

Forget me for one moment, forget what I told you.

Cause we already realized that life is what matters.

Forget all my pride,

Remember that I, remember my life, remember I'm human, remember my feelings.

For only one moment, forget my pride.

**A Bitter Game**

You, you're playing a bitter game.

Bitter game, playing a bitter game.

It's hopeless, I get that, I do.

You, you're playing a bitter game.

Bitter game, playing a bitter game.

It's hopeless, I get that, I do.

But really, what went through your mind when you realized what happened to you.

When what happened to you happened to me.

Now I am bleeding broken on the ground.

My skull is cracked open I'm bleeding I'm bruised.

You aren't who I thought you'd be.

You, you're playing a bitter game.

Bitter game, playing a bitter game.

It's hopeless, I get that, I do.

You, you're playing a bitter game.

Bitter game, playing a bitter game.

It's hopeless, I get that, I do.

You, playing a bitter game called revenge.

With someone so innocent.

You, you're playing a bitter game.

Bitter game, playing a bitter game.

It's hopeless, I get that, I do.

You, you're playing a bitter game.

Bitter game, playing a bitter game.

It's hopeless, I get that, I do.

Revenge is an ugly color on you.

I'm so, so, so, so, so, so breathless

I might decide, it's time for the bitter to end.

Not for the past to arrive.

Future shouldn't end up the same as what used to be.

The past should be over, why isn't it

I still have the memories.

**Remember Yesterday**

I still have the scars of what happened so long ago.

I still have the scars of what happened so long ago.

I still remember yesterday.

I still remember yesterday, remember yesterday.

I still have the memories, bleeding and breaking.

I still have the bruises, the cuts and the scars.

I still have the scars of what happened so long ago.

I still have the scars of what happened so long ago.

I still remember yesterday.

I still have the broken bones to give us evidence.

Evidence, evidence, evidence of my mind buckling,

Worried because evidence, is that what we had…

Cause I still remember yesterday

I still have the scars of what happened so long ago.

I still have the scars of what happened so long ago.

I still remember yesterday.

And all it has happened, you broke my heart.

You broke my spirit, I still remember yesterday.

I still remember yesterday, I still remember, still remember, still remember

Why would I, wish I didn't, but

I still remember yesterday.

**The Memories Hurt**

They never knew how much it hurt.

They never knew who we were.

My mind rewiring and breaking.

Why are they so jealous, jealous of the pain.

Even just my memories hurt

The memories hurt to remember

A permanent scar in my brain all alone

I heard that it wasn't always like this.

She used be kind, he used to be gentle

They used to be normal, it must be only

One little rumor that grows through the memories

Why are they so jealous, jealous of the pain.

Even just my memories hurt

The memories hurt to remember

A permanent scar in my brain all alone

The red staining the white,

Not letting me catch my breath

But that's the least of it

I remember all my mistakes

And the consequences

We had the consequences

Why are they so jealous, jealous of the pain.

Even just my memories hurt

The memories hurt to remember

A permanent scar in my brain all alone

Why are they so jealous, jealous of the pain.

Even just my memories hurt

The memories hurt to remember

A permanent scar in my brain all alone

Why are they so jealous, just so jealous of the pain.

Even my memories hurt, the memories hurt,

The memories hurt to remember, every day of every life,

A permanent scar in my brain, I'm all alone

My memories, who was I

Who? Who am I?

**Hour Of Madness**

Life lived itself

We never changed

Everything was the difference until you

Invited your little hostages to lie down

Softening every hour except the

Hour I had, just one hour a day.

Our hour of madness.

Where we did a triple backflip,

Laughing at everyone else's

Lies living under our skin

Our hour we could be ourself before them and

After you, yeah.

They would cut through the fog, turning it red.

They'd run toward away.

They'd kill for a second chance

They do kill for a first chance.

You layer billows of silk, trying to cover what's already there.

You weren't there.

Poison is softening defenses until

Our hour of madness.

Where we did a triple backflip,

Laughing at everyone else's

Lies living under our skin

Our hour we could be ourself before them and

After you, yeah.

We won't

We will

We

We once were

So mad, so crazy, not quite there till

Our hour of madness.

Where we did our triple backflip,

Laughing at everyone else's

Lies living under our skin

Our hour we could be ourself before them and

After you, yeah.

One hour.

**Broken Chance**

There's no black or white except for

Pain

Pain came and it stays, and never left.

Our lives came in broken

Our only chance was always broken.

Our only choice was to break.

We broke.

You said to give us our first chance, but

We always only had one.

There was never a clean slate.

Our only chance was always

Broken

A broken chance.

That and this

Past and future

All the same

So painful and just you never realize

It's hidden, but there's always been pain

This life is broken

I am broken.

This broken chance.

Chris smirked. It was a good album. But it was his turn. He made a six-song album called _Chaos_. In it were these songs. Night for Myself, Losing Everything, Chaotic Lies, Inevitable, Walked All Over, and Storm.

**Night for Myself**

The heartbeats, silent

The bones unbroken.

The blood unspilled.

The beauty, intact.

A night for myself.

The life ended and it's

A night for myself.

The moon never spills through the clouds

Till it's always over

The food never grows or comes

Till it's always over.

It's over

It's ended

And a night for myself

Might come.

Never alive.

**Losing Everything**

I only had one thing

I always had one thing

How do I lose

Everything?

How do I lose?

How did I stay till now?

I only had one thing.

I had some life involuntary

Blood flowing through my veins.

How? How to lose everything?

I only had one thing

I always had one thing

How do I lose

Everything?

How do I lose?

How did I stay till now?

I only had one thing.

I had one thing

Life.

**Chaotic Lies**

Lies that rule the world

Lies that control my life

Chaos never became beauty

Chaos

Lies

These lies, all these chaotic lies.

They said it was home

They said they were never wrong

We said we were fine

We said we could do it

Why did happen

When did we start

To realize it.

Lies that rule the world

Lies that control my life

Chaos never became beauty

Chaos

Lies

These lies, all these chaotic lies.

It could never know what

I do,

I've been through

So much for these lies

They weave so much chaos

In our lives.

Lies that rule the world

Lies that control my life

Chaos never was beauty

Chaos

Lies

These lies, all these chaotic lies.

Chaotic lies.

**Inevitable**

We knew it would come

Never free to

Say what we want.

We would inevitably end up

Crushed on the ground.

We were inevitable

They were inevitable

It was inevitable.

So

So yeah

So inevitable

We were inevitable

They were inevitable

It was inevitable.

So

So yeah

So inevitable

Living a life chained to a prison's walls

How did we even live this long?

We never

Escaped it

We were inevitable

They were inevitable

It was inevitable.

So

So yeah

So inevitable

We were inevitable

They were inevitable

It was inevitable.

So

So yeah

So inevitable

Don't lie to us

**Walked All Over **

I stood up until you

Knocked me down again

And now I've been walked all over

Oh, why is this so hard,

Oh, why am I so different

Eyes shut never open

And I've been walked all over

You twist the knife a little deeper

Let the truth sink in.

Let the bones be broken

The blood seep to the ground

And the ground breaks

Oh, oh

And I've been walked all over lately

I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm not.

But I've been walked all over

Walked all over.

**Storm**

Cause inside my head there's a storm that's raging cross a battlefield.

Cause inside my head I'm so far away from the pain

I'm so far away so close, so different,

Cause a storm is raging cross my brain

Searing everything I know into context.

Into lies of life.

Into life and beauty and pain.

And the storm rages through my head,

Searing cross a battlefield.

Takes me miles away where there's someone who loves me.

Someone I'm waiting for.

But here,

There isn't anybody who's different, who cares.

The storm rages.

Chris and Carlos high-fived. Ciara let them know that the albums were now available for purchase. Each of them got one free.

Meanwhile…

Dizzy paced Mal's room, with everyone else watching her. "Why aren't they back yet, are they hurt?" She worried.

"We're right here. And we have a surprise for you." Carlos smirked.


	3. AN

**A/N: I am starting a new fanfiction account. If you search for Thefutureisageek, you will find my new account as soon as I start it!**


End file.
